This application claims priority from UK Application Ser. No. 0124290 filed Oct. 10, 2001.
A conventional snaffle bridle comprises a nose band strap, adapted to be laid over the horse""s head immediately behind the horse""s ears, and a snaffle head, which lies on top of the nose band strap, the snaffle head carrying the throat lash, and also cheek straps to which the snaffle bit is attached.
Similarly, a conventional weymouth bridle comprises a weymouth strap which carries the cheek straps to which the weymouth bit is attached, and from which the throat lash extends, the weymouth strap similarly being located over the horse""s head immediately behind the ears. Mounted immediately underneath the weymouth strap is the snaffle (bradoon) strap, which carries the snaffle bit, and, under the snaffle strap, a nose band strap carrying the nose band.
A problem which is encountered in the use of conventional bridles, particularly in competitive environments, is what is referred to as xe2x80x9chead shakingxe2x80x9d: when exercising control over the horse it commences to shake its head violently, which disrupts its performance.
A number of causes of this phenomenon have been postulated, including that of unruly behaviour, and attempts to control the horse have exacerbated the problem.
Without intending to be bound by a theory of operation, we believe that head shaking is caused by downward pressure on a nerve area of the horse""s head, and we have found that, by the re-design of the bridle with a particular view to increasing the area of the head to which the pressure is applied, the high levels of control needed in competition environments can be exercised without producing head shaking.
It is one of the objects of this invention to provide a bridle which will reduce pressure on a horse""s head, and permit action of bit-carrying parts of a bridle independent of non-moving parts of the bridle, to alleviate head shake.
According to this invention there is provided a bridle in which the throat lash is carried on a strap other than the strap which carries a bit. The bridle comprises a first head strap on which a throat lash is attached, and a separate, second head strap which carries a bit.
Separating the throat lash strap from the head strap which carries the bit permits the bridle to be designed in such a way as to reduce downward pressure on the horse""s head. Specifically, this fundamental change permits a number of radical design features to be employed. For example, it permits the use of a head strap which carries stable, non-moving components such as the nose band and the throat lash, and thus enables the use of a broader band strap over which the head strap which carries the bridle can be placed. In this way tendency for high pressure contact to occur can be reduced.
Additionally, the invention permits the use of a cushioning strap which may be located beneath the first head strap which carries the throat lash and the nose band, whereby two broad layers are located between the horse""s head and the second, bit-carrying head strap.
Conveniently the throat lash and the nose band are carried by an integral head strap.
Where the bridle is a weymouth bridle, conveniently the weymouth bit and the snaffle bit are carried by an integral head strap.
Preferably the integral head strap is padded, and preferably the bridle comprises a first head strap which carries the throat lash.
Preferably the first head strap is padded, and preferably the bridle comprises a padded member adapted to be laid over the horse""s head, and onto which the first head strap may be placed.
Preferably the padded member provides an upwardly convex surface, to retain the head strap in position.
According to this invention there is also provided a weymouth bridle in which the bits, throat lash and nose band are carried by two broad head straps, which are mounted one on top of the other.
Preferably one of the head straps carries both the bits, the other carrying the throat lash and the nose band, and preferably the strap which carries the bits is mounted above (ie. on top of) the other strap.
According to this invention there is also provided a snaffle bridle comprising a broad nose band strap, located beneath the snaffle strap.
Preferably the nose strap also carries the throat lash.